Rien qu'un baiser
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Luffy va me tuer. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? sérieux, c'était pas du tout c'que j'avais prévu en venant à cette soirée... c'était vraiment pas mon but de… ben d'être là, trop près de cette nana pour que ça soit honnête !" Zoro et ses réflexions, ou les pensées brouillées d'un sabreur baignant dans le saké. /! AU, rating M pour langage, on n'est jamais trop prudent… /!


_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**Je reviens pour un nouvel OS ! [pour changer…] commence pas, s'te plaît. Merci. Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? ah ouais, un OS. Sur « I kissed a Girl » de Katy Perry *hausse un sourcil, suggestive* [… tu vas les faire flipper] la plupart sont aussi tordues que moi. Ça m'fait pas peur. Bref.**_

_**Pour ceux que le pairing rebute un peu… navrée. Je prends le risque ! faut savoir vivre dangereusement, parfois ! j'espère quand même que vous prendrez le temps de le parcourir un peu pour vous faire une idée, qu'elle soit positive ou négative… y'a de l'humour ! enfin... j'ai essayé.  
**_

_**Je ne bafouille pas plus et…**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

**« This was never the way I planned »**

Luffy va me tuer. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? sérieux, c'était pas _du tout_ c'que j'avais prévu en venant à cette soirée. C'est l'anniversaire de l'Ero-cook – d'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas comment Lu' peut être ami avec Sourcil-vrillé, mais « les goûts et les couleurs, ça se discute pas. »

C'est ce que l'autre cuistot d'mes deux a dit de moi en voyant mes cheveux. C'est sûr que pour lui, qui se lisse la mèche tous les matins, ça doit faire un sacré choc de me voir avec mon « Pré à vaches » sur la tête.

C'est à lui que j'dois cette appellation d'un genre douteux.

Je m'égare. Le saké, putain, je sais pas d'où il sort mais nom de Dieu c'qu'il attaque. J'suis bourré comme un polonais dans ses meilleurs jours.

Non, bon, faut pas abuser non plus ; officiellement, je suis confit dans l'alcool de riz. Officieusement… j'ai encore toute ma tête. Enfin ça c'est c'que j'pensais jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes.

.

**« Not my intention »**

Luffy va me tuer. C'était vraiment pas mon but de… ben d'être là, trop près de cette nana pour que ça soit honnête.

J'ai toujours aimé les hommes. Toujours. Les femmes ne m'ont jamais attirées ; c'est limite si elle me font flipper. Trop bruyantes, trop agitées… bon, Luffy est du genre bruyant et agité, d'accord, mais rien à voir. Lui, c'est sa personnalité, il sait être sérieux quand il le faut. Et puis, un mec agité fera moins de bruit qu'une nana.

Cette fille, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. P't'être parce qu'elle me rappelle Luffy… ? sans-gêne. Je-m'en-foutiste, à première vue.

.

**« I got so brave, drink in hand »**

Luffy va me tuer… j'la connais même pas, cette nana !

Je bois une autre gorgée de mon verre ; le froid du saké ne calme pas l'envie brûlante qui germe dans mon esprit. Sérieusement… y'a pas idée de penser à des trucs comme ça.

Mes yeux balayent ses prunelles mauves et ses cheveux irisés. Homo ou pas, j'dois reconnaître qu'elle est vraiment mignonne. Sa tenue est extravagante mais elle peut se le permettre… roulée comme Nami, la sœur de Luffy. L'Ero-cook bave dessus à longtemps de temps. Rien que l'idée de devenir par extension le beau-frère de ce pervers… erk. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi, merci.

.

**« Lost my discretion »**

Luffy va me tuer. Putain, j'suis trop pas discret… elle vient de me griller. Flagrant délit d'matage ! Roronoa Zoro, ou la finesse de l'observation furtive et indétectable… si j'pouvais, je m'applaudirais. La honte. Elle a un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon ; à mi-chemin entre le « T'étais sérieusement en train de me reluquer les fesses ? » et le « La vue te plaît, j'espère ? ».

On s'est jamais vus – pas de notre lycée – et contrairement aux gens qui nous entourent, elle sait rien de moi, ni de mes préférence. À moins qu'elle n'ait remarqué le patin énorme que Luffy m'a roulé tout à l'heure… ce qui m'étonne, vu le sourire qu'elle affiche.

… limite malsain.

.

**« It's not what I'm used to »**

Luffy va me tuer. Je me rapproche d'elle et elle se rapproche de moi… on va peut-être établir une conversation civilisée et je vais peut-être aussi comprendre pourquoi ses formes me fascinent autant. Elle a rien de masculin, en plus ! au contraire. Une taille marquée, des hanches pleines, une poitrine qu'elle n'a à envier à personne et des longues jambes, taillées comme des lames de ciseaux, qui doivent découper le cœur des mecs à chacun de ses pas…

Elle est belle, c'est indéniable. Mais ce qui m'attire, moi, c'est un p'tit cul, des abdominaux sculptés, des muscles fermes et un sexe à prendre en main... ou en bouche... ou... bref. Pas ces… ces formes rondes et galbées… !

On finit appuyés à la barrière de la terrasse, à l'extérieur ; il n'y a personne et la musique est légèrement étouffée, même si la porte fenêtre est encore ouverte.

.

**« Just wanna try you on »**

Luffy va me tuer. Il va se pointer et piquer une crise. Elle m'offre un sourire à travers ses cheveux longs et je lui renvoie un sourire plus réservé. Pas par timidité, mais parce que je suis comme ça. Plus calme et posé que le lapin Duracell qui me sert de petit-copain. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai le tournis.

À quoi est-ce que je pense, là ? j'ai le cerveau liquéfié.  
C'est elle qui brise le silence et j'avoue que j'en suis plutôt content ; j'aurais bien été capable de sortir une connerie.

- Bonne soirée ?

- Ça va, ouais.

- Santé.

Je lève mon verre et elle fait la même chose avant de boire. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas. C'est pas de la séduction… c'est autre chose. J'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

- Tu connais Sanji ?

- Un pote. Surtout celui de mon copain. Luffy.

- Celui au chapeau de paille ?

J'acquiesce et mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres. Rondes, pleines, délicatement ourlées…

.

**« I'm curious for you »**

Luffy va me tuer. À juste titre, comme dirait Robin, ma sœur. Elle se foutrait bien d'moi, si elle était là. À me voir hésiter et tergiverser à en bouffer mon verre.

Si ce n'est pas de la séduction – et ça n'en est pas, j'en suis sûr – alors qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

J'essaye de comparer une situation similaire que j'ai connue avec celle qui se déroule en ce moment. Ce qui se passe n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu expérimenter avant. Luffy m'avait ouvertement dragué, la première fois qu'on s'était rencontrés, et je ne m'étais pas privé pour faire la même chose ; une sorte d'évidence, entre lui et moi. Et ça tient toujours – j'suis accro à lui autant qu'il l'est à moi, sans doute possible.

- J'connais personne à part Sanji. Ça fait plaisir de rencontrer une nouvelle tête.

- T'es pas du coin ?

- Nan. J'habite à l'autre bout du pays.

…ah, j'y suis.

… de la curiosité.

C'est ça, cet élan qui me pousse vers elle. Pour la première fois dans toute ma vie, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'on ressent à embrasser une femme.

.

**« Caught my attention »**

Luffy va me tuer. Il va arriver, voir ma tête, et comprendre tout de suite à quoi je pense ; il va me griller comme cette nana m'a surpris en train de la reluquer.

Et en parlant d'elle… j'suis sûr qu'elle _sait_ à quoi je pense. Sinon, elle aurait pas cette expression – celle qu'on a quand quelque chose de marrant se passe sous votre nez. Je dois l'amuser. Génial.

- Je…

- OK pour moi.

Le saké. Putain, qui a foutu de la dope dedans ?! j'ai des hallu, merde !

- Euh… OK pour toi ?

Oh, après la casquette du pervers vicieux… voilà la facette « crétin des montagnes ». Zoro, mon gars, t'as un sex-appeal de fou, ce soir. Elle se marre et j'suis tellement surpris que je songe même pas à me vexer.

.

**« No, I don't even know your name »**

Luffy va me tuer. J'connais même pas son nom. Non mais… quel boulet. J'sers vraiment à rien. Trente secondes de dialogue – et paye un peu ton dialogue spirituel et recherché… – et elle a déjà calculé ce que j'avais en tête. Mon père est pas vitrier, que j'sache ?! Ou alors j'interprète de travers.

Ça serait bien possible. Nami dit tout le temps que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une touillette en plastique et que j'suis hermétique à toute forme de subtilité. Sale sorcière. Si elle était pas la sœur de Luffy, j'en aurais fait une descente de lit.

Si ça se trouve… je suis à côté de mes pompes. J'suis dans le genre déphasé, comme mec, et ce soir échappera pas à la règle.

- OK pour moi, répète-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

.

**« It doesn't matter »**

Luffy va me tuer. Oh et puis merde… il s'est laissé mettre une main au cul par Boa, au bahut. J'ai bien le droit à ma p'tite revanche. Cette folle est accro à lui et c'est limite si je dois pas lui mettre une lame sous la gorge pour la tenir éloignée. L'autre jour, au self, elle en a fait exploser son verre quand elle nous a regardés nous embrasser sur la banquette. Bien fait pour elle. Pauvre tarée.

Je me disperse un peu, là. Mes yeux contemplent le visage de cette fille et le vent repousse ses cheveux de son visage.

Un piercing sur la pommette… est-ce que c'est physiquement faisable, ça ?!

Elle sourit, et je lis pas mal d'amusement dans son expression. La situation la fait marrer.

.

**« You're my experimental game »**

Luffy va me tuer. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Juste cette fois. Juste une expérience, rien de plus. Elle me plaît, j'ai pas l'air de la rebuter… le _baka_-cuistot peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, mes cheveux sont visiblement pas un problème pour elle.

- Je… tu sais, c'est pas…

- J'ai très bien saisi, t'en fais pas.

Elle a vraiment pas l'air prise de tête. Tant mieux, parce que c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie – me retrouver avec une hystérique collée à moi. Elle a l'air saine d'esprit, et surtout, elle est loin d'être ivre.  
J'me sentirais mal et j'aurais l'impression de profiter d'elle, mais elle a apparemment toute sa tête. Je dis « apparemment » parce qu'à le voir, Luffy fait très saint d'esprit, mais dès qu'il ouvre la bouche on se rend compte qu'il a un grain.

.

**« Just human nature »**

Luffy va me tuer. Peu importe la justification foireuse que je vais lui donner. Je pourrais lui dire que la curiosité fait partie des défauts humains, lui parler de Pandore et de l'idée stupide qu'elle a eut d'ouvrir la boîte et de laisser échapper les vices et tout le tralala mais au pire, il va s'énerver encore plus et on va vraiment s'engueuler. Pas la peine d'aggraver mon cas, donc.

La fille me sourit toujours, et mon expression doit vraiment être impayable.

Des bruits de pas résonnent sur la terrasse et la voix du vrillé du sourcil me tire de mes pensées. Fait chier.

- _Marimo_, y'a Luffy qui t'cherche.

- Et ben il cherchera. Laisse-le, ça l'occupe.

- Sanji, ça te dérange pas de nous laisser un peu… ? sourit la fille en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Juste cinq minutes, s'te plaît…

Sanji est tellement une carpette avec les nanas qu'il cherche même pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment ; il se met à roucouler – c'est insupportable – et je baisse les yeux vers mon verre.

.

**« It's not what good girls do »**

Luffy va me tuer. Mais j'ai d'autres interrogations en tête ; quel genre de fille se fout d'embrasser un mec ? et gay, en plus. Ah, c'est peut-être ça qui la convainc. Possible. Savoir que le risque d'avoir un type qui te colle le train est quasiment inexistant.

Les filles normales ne font pas ça. Elles te font languir, s'amusent avec toi. Pas par méchanceté – enfin… ça dépend pour certaines – mais parce que c'est dans leur nature. Faire durer, prolonger le moment.  
Tout l'inverse de nous ; Luffy est aussi empressé que moi quand on s'embrasse ou quand ça part en séance de baise appliquée. On peut être tendres, parfois, mais c'est rare. Toute la différence entre elles et nous, les hommes.

Sa conversation avec Sanji s'éternise ; il est pas chaud à l'idée de la laisser seule avec moi.

Comme si j'allais la violer. Ha, cette blague… !

.

**« Not how they should behave »**

Luffy va me tuer. Cette fille n'est pas censée réagir comme ça, elle devrait hurler ou se foutre de moi et se barrer en courant. Ma mort prochaine me paraît assez secondaire par rapport à l'énigme que j'ai en face de moi.

Elle parvient à chasser Sanji et, quand je relève la tête, je me rends compte qu'elle s'est légèrement rapprochée de moi. Quelques centimètres, mais assez pour rentrer dans mon périmètre vital. Moins d'un bras.  
Je ne laisse personne entrer dans cette zone-là, à part Luffy. La proximité avec mes congénères me répugne un peu, j'aime ma tranquillité. Je me sens carrément agressé quand quelqu'un franchit cette barrière invisible.

Et puis j'ai le nez sensible. Ça fait bien marrer Luffy, mais c'est important pour moi l'hygiène. Je préfère être avec quelqu'un qui sent bon.

Coup de bol, la fille a l'air de tenir à sa douche quotidienne. Une odeur de fleurs et d'amande. Je préfère celle de Luffy – fruits et viennoiseries… un beignet aux pommes – mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle a un parfum attirant.

.

**« My head gets so confused »**

Luffy va me tuer. Je me rapproche à mon tour et je constate qu'elle est vraiment grande ; au moins un mètre soixante-dix. Décidément, elle est hors-normes sous tous les angles, cette nana. Plus petite que moi, hein, mais… la taille de Luffy quand même.  
Elle sourit toujours et on se fait face, dans l'obscurité de la terrasse ; la musique résonne toujours et je me demande honnêtement ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est le bordel dans ma tête. Faut que j'arrête le saké.

Déjà, quand je flirtais avec Luffy, je me demandais sur quelle planète j'étais. C'était aussi lors d'une soirée et j'avais l'impression d'un rêve ; surtout quand on s'était retrouvés à s'embrasser au milieu de la foule qui dansait.  
Là, ça n'a rien à voir. J'avais envie de Luffy. Viscéralement.

Là, c'est juste ses lèvres qui m'attirent. Par curiosité.

Enfin… je crois… ?

.

**« Hard to obey »**

Luffy va me tuer. Et ma conscience lui donne raison sur tout, mais là… j'suis désolé, mais j'suis parti un peu trop loin pour me soucier de quoique ce soit.

Je sens une main prendre mon débardeur et me tirer légèrement en avant ; je fais un pas en avant et son visage est levé vers le mien. Je contemple ses traits et, vraiment, elle est mignonne.  
Si elle l'était pas, ça me couperait net l'envie de lui en rouler une. Mais bon, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur. Ou pas, faut voir.

Elle se rapproche encore et nos souffles se mélangent. Doucement, j'incline la tête et elle fait la même chose. Non, pas farouche, la nana.

J'ai une voix dans ma tête qui me dit que cette situation craint. Mais genre… craint vraiment, quoi. J'ai du mal à la suivre et même à l'écouter, cette voix. Elle m'agace sérieusement.  
Ses prunelles mauves vrillent les miennes avec intensité. C'est un jeu pour elle et une expérience pour moi.

J'suis stressé.  
Comme un con.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

.

**« I kissed a girl and I liked it »**

Luffy va me tuer. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et plusieurs réactions se disputent la première place dans ma tête. C'est léger. Quelque chose d'aérien… comme une crème chantilly.

Ouais, ouais, marrez-vous. Mais c'est la première sensation qui prend enfin un sens dans mon esprit. J'aime ça. Il paraît que la première impression est toujours la bonne, non ?

On aurait pu en rester là. Se dire que l'alchimie ne se faisait pas et se contenter d'un effleurement. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'idée qu'on avait l'air de partager ; c'était bon. Vraiment. Je m'enhardis et, délicatement, nos lèvres s'épousent.

.

**« The taste of her cherry chapstick »**

Luffy va me tuer. Je ne peux plus faire passer ça sur le compte d'autre chose – même s'il reste mesuré, c'est un baiser, ni plus ni moins. S'il se ramène, je suis mort.

Sa bouche a une texture indéfinissable. C'est… doux. Tendre. Elle se noue à la mienne et je goûte leur parfum. Un goût de cerise. Les lèvres de Luffy sont douces, aussi, mais moins rondes. Celles de la fille sont… oui, féminines, et ça change tout. Elles sont pleines, veloutées. Et ce parfum de cerise…  
C'est loin d'être désagréable.

Et le baiser est loin d'être fini.

.

**« I kissed a girl just to try it »**

Luffy va me tuer. Et dire que je l'ai fait par simple envie d'essayer ne va pas sauver mon cul d'une raclée mémorable. Le môme sait se fait entendre et respecter, que ce soit en hurlant ou en bottant les fesses des importuns.

Pourtant je jure que j'ai aucune autre motivation. Pas de coup de foudre, pas de brusque envie de reconversion… rien de tout ça. Juste de la curiosité, un désir passager. Rien de plus.

Rien de plus… mouais. Je pose mon verre sur la rambarde et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Juste pour voir.

C'est… perturbant. La peau est souple et la pulpe de mes doigts s'enfonce légèrement dans sa chair, à travers son débardeur blanc. J'essaye d'être doux dans mes gestes.

Elle m'a pas l'air d'être en sucre, mais ça reste une fille.

.

**« I hope my boyfriend don't mind it »**

Luffy va me tuer. S'il apprend ça, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me fasse _hara kiri_. Moins long et moins douloureux. Si si, j'vous jure. Luffy est un rien jaloux et possessif avec moi, et comme tous les jaloux et les possessifs, il n'est pas du genre à écouter les explications – fumeuses ou non – qu'on est susceptibles de lui donner.

Nos lèvres bougent, avec mesure. Elles se nouent et se dénouent au gré de notre baiser. Je sens son souffle régulier, alors qu'on respire doucement. On prend notre temps.

J'étais fébrile, au début, mais l'adrénaline s'est dispersée.

.

**« It felt so wrong, It felt so right »**

Luffy va me tuer. Je déconne vraiment, là. J'veux dire… quel intérêt j'ai à faire ça ? qu'est-ce que je gagne ? satisfaire ma curiosité. Et qu'est-ce que je perds ? ben, plein de trucs. Sa confiance, son amour – parce que oui, on s'aime, mine de rien – sa présence à mes côtés. Luffy voudra certainement me larguer.

Certainement, parce que j'en suis pas sûr, tout compte fait. Il est plutôt revanchard et il va sûrement aller flirter avec Portgas D. Ace, le mec de terminale qui lui a déjà fait du gringue, le mois dernier.  
Dans le genre canon, ce mec est hors-catégorie. Tout ce qu'il faut pour _me_ rendre jaloux.

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas ce qu'un mec casé et rationnel est censé faire, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y prendre du plaisir malgré tout. La sensation me plaît… qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

.

**« Don't mean I'm in love tonight »**

Luffy va me tuer. J'aurais beau lui jurer mes grand dieux que c'est lui que j'aime, et que cette fille-là ne m'attire pas comme lui m'attire, ça servira à rien. Il me croira pas.

Pas facile d'expliquer comment est-ce que je peux avoir démesurément envie de lui, mais être en même temps attiré par l'idée de partager un baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et une fille, en plus. Paye ta crise existentielle derrière. Luffy va croire qu'il m'a dégoûté des hommes et c'est moi qui vais devoir l'empêcher de se faire _kara-kiri_. Le déshonneur pour lui, j'vous raconte pas. Il a un code de conduite très strict dont il ne dévie jamais. Moi non plus, en théorie… c'est pour ça que mon envie me surprend.

Je l'embrasse, mais ça veut absolument pas dire que j'suis amoureux de cette fille. C'est Luffy que j'aime, ça, j'en suis certain.

.

**« I kissed a girl and I liked it »**

Luffy va me tuer. Je suis incapable de mentir et quand il va me demander si j'ai aimé ça, je vais pas pouvoir feindre l'indifférence totale. Il va voir que ça m'a plu et ça va le mettre dans un état de rage indescriptible. Ça en serait risible si j'étais pas certain de perdre un bras ou une jambe dans l'histoire.  
Luffy ne déconne pas avec ces trucs-là.

Pour l'instant, mon épithète est plutôt fastoche à trouver. « Zoro, bisexuel en devenir : j'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça. »

… naaaaan. Hors de question que je vire de bord.

Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent et le bout de nos langues s'effleure. Juste un peu, assez pour tester l'autre. C'a l'air aussi agréable que le reste, alors… pourquoi pas ? j'suis plus à ça près.

.

**« Them girls they are so magical »**

Luffy va me tuer. Surtout s'il arrive et nous voit… aussi… proches.

Ses mains sont refermées sur ma ceinture et me gardent contre elle, alors que les miennes empaument ses hanches un peu plus fermement. Je suis pas spécialement chaud à l'idée de la laisser partir, et elle aussi.

Nos langues se frôlent, se caressent. Lentement. Ce baiser diffère vraiment de tous ceux que j'ai pu donner ou recevoir. Le baiser d'un homme ne se compare même pas à celui d'une femme. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable.

… ça fait beaucoup de « comparer », là.

Je sais pas si elle est magicienne ou quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que j'apprécie ça de plus en plus. Pas au point de ne jurer que par ça, hein, pour rien au monde je renonce aux mecs, mais assez pour ne pas avoir envie que ça se termine tout de suite.

.

**« Soft skin, red lips, so kissable »**

Luffy va me tuer. Il va vouloir savoir tout ce qui a pu me passer par la tête à ce moment-là et je sens que le dialogue sera quand même à sens unique. Enfin, si hurler et frapper à coups de chaussures peuvent être assimilés à une forme de dialogue…

Ça serait difficile à expliquer. La peau de cette fille est douce. Comment j'le sais ? facile. Mes doigts sont passés sous son débardeur et je caresse sa taille. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et sont aussi passées sous la barrière de tissu de mon débardeur. Ses doigts caressent mes abdominaux et elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce qu'elle touche.

Hé hé.

Ses lèvres sont rouges. Un rouge léger, mais rouge quand même. La bouche de Luffy est plutôt rose. Pâle, et ses lèvres sont minces. Douces et fortes à la fois. Celles de la fille sont pulpeuses, délicates. Elles se mélangent aux miennes et nos langues se caressent.

Mmmn…

.

**« Hard to resist, so touchable »**

Luffy va me tuer. Mais j'peux pas résister. Ou alors… je ne _veux pas_ résister et ça, c'est encore un autre genre de problèmes que j'essaye d'éviter, pour le moment.

On explore la bouche de l'autre avec… ouais, une curiosité mêlée de sensualité. C'est lent mais intense. Un baiser, c'est de la technique, mais du feeling aussi. Et on dirait que le courant passe plutôt bien entre cette fille et moi.

Elle mord légèrement ma langue et je souris contre ses lèvres ; elle sourit aussi et notre baiser repend là où il s'est arrêté. Un peu plus fermement, cette fois. Mais ça reste beaucoup plus tendre que les baisers que j'échange avec Luffy. Sûrement parce que c'est une fille… même si je sens qu'elle peut être _beaucoup_ plus agressive.

Sa peau est brûlante sous mes mains et je raffermis un peu mon étreinte ; elle s'avance et son corps touche le mien. C'est un contact dont j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la toucher. Ça me fascine, en fin d'compte.

.

**« Too good to deny it »**

Luffy va me tuer. Mais ça change rien à ce que je ressens en ce moment : c'est vraiment bon, et je serais vraiment le dernier des hypocrites si je le niais. C'est une sensation que je regrette pas d'expérimenter.

Une de ses mains quitte mon torse et remonte à mon visage ; elle joue au passage avec les pendants dorés suspendus à mon oreille, avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. L'effet est immédiat ; je suis plutôt sensible – c'est pour ça que j'ai horreur qu'on critique mes cheveux – et un lourd frisson me hérisse de la nuque à mes reins.

Ses ongles raclent mon crâne quand ses doigts se referment sur mes mèches, et ceux de l'autre main griffent légèrement mon ventre nu. C'est en train de prendre un tournant inédit et la curiosité me tiraille toujours.  
Rien à voir avec ce que Luffy me fait ressentir quand on s'embrasse ou qu'on se caresse. Je suis quand même intrigué par les sensations nouvelles et un peu étranges qui me parcourent.

Le baiser s'approfondit et mes hanches rencontrent les siennes.

.

**« Ain't no big deal, it's innocent »**

Luffy va me tuer. Bordel, j'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est rien, que c'est juste un jeu, que ça reste un simple baiser… quelque chose d'innocent… mais la petite voix dans ma tête me signale qu'on a plus l'air d'un couple que de deux inconnus qui partagent un baiser impromptu.

Je ne sais pas si on nous voit ; je suppose que non, sinon ils gueuleraient tous comme des abrutis. Sanji me démonterait la face et Luffy passerait derrière pour me rayer de la surface de la Terre.

Doucement, notre baiser s'assagit. J'ai une petite pointe de regret en devinant que c'est bientôt la fin, mais je n'en apprécie que plus chaque seconde. Nos langues se contentent de se toucher et se séparent lentement, alors que nos lèvres font perdurer le jeu encore quelques instants. Délicatement, on se recule et nos yeux se rouvrent ; ses pupilles sont dilatées et je dois arborer la même expression.

Zoro le pervers. Tss.

Elle esquisse un léger sourire et je me penche sur elle pour goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois.

.

**« I kissed a girl and I liked it »**

Luffy ne me tuera pas. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort, pas vrai… ? ce n'est rien qu'un baiser. Rien d'autre. La fille semble d'accord et son sourire est complice.

- … satisfait par le baiser d'une femme… ? murmure sa voix.

Mmmn… ouais. Je suis surpris moi-même ; d'avoir autant apprécié ça. J'ai littéralement savouré le baiser qu'on a échangé et même si les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, je dois reconnais que je ne serais pas contre l'idée de recommencer, à l'occasion.

Mais juste avec elle. Les autres ne me fascinent pas autant.

C'est à écrire quelque part. Le jour où j'ai aimé la caresse des lèvres d'une femme sur les miennes.

.

**« The taste of her cherry chapstick »**

Luffy ne me tuera pas. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir et à surprendre. Je passe lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'ai encore le goût de cerise de ses lèvres sur ma bouche. C'est agréable… ça prolonge l'instant.

- … satisfait, oui. C'était… intéressant.

- Intéressant ? rit-elle en reprenant son verre posé à côté du sien pour boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Très. Merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. On m'avait pas embrassée comme ça depuis longtemps.

Elle sourit et elle semble amusée et mélancolique à la fois. On est deux à vouloir recommencer, on dirait.

Mais mieux vaut rester sur la première impression. C'est c'que je disais tout à l'heure ; c'est la meilleure. Recommencer risquerait de gâcher tout ça. Il faut savoir rester sur sa faim – une notion totalement étrangère à Luffy.

.

**« I kissed a girl just to try it »**

Luffy ne me tuera pas. Je vais pouvoir aller le retrouver moi-même et l'embrasser. Pas pour faire partir la saveur du baiser que je viens de recevoir… ni pour me convaincre… mais simplement parce que c'est lui que j'aime. Je voulais simplement essayer, goûter les lèvres d'une fille. Juste pour voir. J'ai aimé, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être encore et toujours attiré par les hommes.

Et ce baiser confirme malgré tout ce que je pense : Luffy, et pas un ou une autre. C'est sa bouche que je veux _vraiment_ sur la mienne. Ou ailleurs, s'il est d'humeur à trouver une chambre dispo pour s'amuser un peu.

.

**« I hope my boyfriend don't mind it »**

Luffy ne me tuera pas. Mais bon… ça reste une théorie. Je me marre à l'idée qu'il ait tout vu et qu'il soit en train d'en bouffer son chapeau de paille. Ouais, bon, y'a rien de drôle, je le sais, mais autant en rire. Parce que j'imagine pas le drame. J'vois ça d'ici : sa voix vociférante, son regard noir, son poing brandi… mes dents sur le sol. Il en est capable, en plus.

Un bruit étrange résonne derrière nous, à la porte-fenêtre, et la fille et moi on se retourne pour en connaître l'origine.

Luffy est là, les cheveux en tout sens, tous crocs dehors, retenu par Sanji et Usopp, un autre pote à nous, qui en mène vraiment pas large. Et j'crois que Sanji a _vraiment_ envie de laisser Luffy me buter.

- ZOROOOO… ! ENFOIRÉ ! hurle Luffy en se débattant contre les deux suicidaires qui le retiennent.

Bon, ben, question discrétion, c'est râpé, on dirait.

.

.

.


End file.
